Electronic devices of the aforementioned type are, for example, provided in today's motor vehicles and are therefore known in the art. As a signal exchange normally takes place between the individual main boards, it is necessary to electrically connect the boards to one another. In the devices known in the art, this is accomplished by providing pin-and-socket connectors on the front sides, so that the necessary connections between the main boards can be established by means of electrical wiring. However, establishing these connections is highly labor-intensive and is associated with the risk of individual pin-and-socket connections being inadvertently omitted, thereby rendering the device inoperable.